User talk:Alycia
HELLO Welcome to the Phineas and Ferb Wiki, and thank you for your contribution to the User blog comment:Poptropica411/Phineas + Isabella = Phineas and Ferb: Across the Second Dimension in Fabulous 2D?/@comment-Alycia-20110116222019 page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Whether you made edits before without an account or if this really is the first time you've edited here, I recommend that you read our "' '" page. It will give you an overview of how things are arranged here, what we expect from our contributors and explain why edits are sometimes changed or undone. When you're ready to learn more, check out the Community Portal. The next things you should read are the following: :* The Manual of Style for details on how a page should look. :* The FAQ for answers to common questions. These pages will help you avoid making many common first-time editor mistakes and make the job of the administrators easier. Other tips: :* Please make sure you're ! It will help you get proper credit for what you contribute, and it makes it easier keep track of all your edits. :* Every time you make an edit, please fill in the Summary line immediately to the left of the Save page button. This will help everyone see why you made the change. To help you remember, go to and click the Editing tab. Make sure there is a check mark in the box next to "Prompt me when entering a blank edit summary" and click Save. :* ' ' is a great first stop each time you visit, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. Additional guidance on what needs updating can be found on your "' '" page. :* Questions? If you still have questions, you can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page. :* Get Involved! Once you've edited a couple of pages, check out our IRC Chat room and Downtown Danville to weigh in on issues pertaining to the site. A wiki is a democratic place and your input is very much encouraged. You may also wish to look at the Phineas and Ferb Wiki Project: Featured Articles. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :-- RRabbit42 (Talk) 22:21, January 16, 2011 — ''Note: This is an automated message, please be patient while waiting for a response to questions as there may not currently be an admin logged in.'' Good Job! Welcome to the Wiki! Your information given on the Phinabella blog was very good. You know what you are doing indeed! I hope you stick with us until the end, and we wish you further luck! The Negative Kid; World's Most Infamous 5th Dimension Traveler 20:21, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Hi dere! Hi, it's me, rwmead from DeviantART. It's nice to see you here as well. I hope you stay- it can be kind of hectic around here, but given our discussions we've had over on DeviantART, I know that you and I seem to have similar thoughts when it comes to Phineas and Ferb and what makes it work as well as what makes it funny. Some of the other users can be rather...rambunctious, but I hope that won't drive you away. It hasn't driven me away yet. Enjoy it here! Yer pal, Mobo85 21:15, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Small Question So, I hear you have a deviantART account. Mind telling me your username? I'd like to see your works. light.of.no.light - I'm a semi-neurotic teenage girl of action! 08:59, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Fanon You need to get a template fixed. An IP messed up Template:Edit a hour ago. What I like about you is......GOOOOOAAAAAAL! 17:19, May 4, 2011 (UTC) :Not making one, fixing one. this is what I mean. What I like about you is......GOOOOOAAAAAAL! 18:04, May 4, 2011 (UTC) THANK YOU!!!!! "It's going to be a robot riot For me to push my sister off the computer So I can watch this! A bit of a mechanized bot brawl!!" JUst kidding. I was already on the computer. :) You're talking about the Robot Riot video, I assume? You're very welcome! Happy to have shared it. Alycia 02:21, May 14, 2011 (UTC)] : :That poem was from me, Danville, by the way. Danville 11:57, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Hi Well, I saw these logos in the music "Our Movie's Better Than Yours". The logos are in flags. Look here: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0IHCB6FmLiY Stumb. Fink logo is seen at 0:52 and Space Adv. appears at 0:56 Question Hi! I have been following your story about the Robot Riot preview and I was wondering if you could ask one more question. Were Alt. Doof or Alt Ferb there? I used to believe the Alts they were fighting against Alt Doof but now it looks like they're fighting with him. Have a wonderful day on the wiki! Millermayan 14:26, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Info on Magic Carpet Ride Here is the link of the episode along with some clips of the upcoming movie. Patrickau 26 03:05, June 15, 2011 (UTC) *http://www.disneyxdmedianet.com/web/showpage/showpage.aspx?global_id=3113788&type=asset&typecode=ph Oh my goodness, I don't know how to properly express my gratitude. Thank you thank you thank you! Now, have you seen these pictures in full quality? Due to my lack of registration, I'm not able to. I'm thrilled at what I *think* can be seen in the second Magic Carpet picture - regardless, I can't quite make it out. Wanted to confirm it with you, if you've seen it in full. Again, thank you! If you ever need anything to compensate, let me know. : ) Alycia 03:36, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Hey alycia, Alex theawesome here. And I was wondering if you are interestedin joining are resistance? If you wanna join just ask notagothchick101. If not,that's cool,I respect your decision. Alex the awesome- carolina girls we're pretty forgettalble! 20:12, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Awwwwwww! Thanks alycia! You are sweeter than sugar itself! Just go to notagothchick101s talk page and ask,can I be apart of your resistance. Oh yea we also have a blog, just go to my page, click blogs and it is titled the resistance! Alex the awesome. carolina girls we're pretty forgettalble! 00:36, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Re: Hello I am about %60 trough the book. I'll tell you later though. Alternate Phineas 23:29, June 28, 2011 (UTC) I read until something that made me say "Uh, oh!" because I was predicting it would happen, but I REALLY didn't want it to, the Robo Riot seen was just kinda short (in the book) are you joining? hey alycia, sorry if that sounded rude but its just been a while sence i invited you to be in the resistance. so i was wondering if you were joining? just go to notagothchick101's talk page and say i got an invotation from alex, can i join? have a plesant day! alex the awesome carolina girls we're pretty forgettalble! 19:16, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Resistance I suggest going to the resistance blog that Alex posted and announcing your joining. Did she by any chance explain what the Resistance is for? If not: we are planning to try to take back what Disney keeps taking from us, including YouTube videos. I dunno if you still wanna do it, but if you do, then I, the leader of the Resistance, welcome you to officially join! See ya. [[User:NotAGothChick101|'RESIST OR ELSE. ']] A message from the Resistance. 16:19, June 30, 2011 (UTC) RE:Hi! [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q5eC5lEsb2U That would be found here. ;)] --'J. Severe' (Finding his place in the world, one wiki at a time!) 18:53, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Speaking of AtSD... To answer your question, the regular Isabella does not play a big part in the book. She is in the beginning, where she plays Platypus baseball with Phineas and Ferb, just before they come up with the platypults. Phineas compliments Isabella's swing, "Whoa mama! Nice shot Isabella!". She does not go into the other dimension at all, but she is mentioned by Phineas once. She also helps in the robot riot scene near the end of the book, which takes place in the regular dimension. Alternate Isabella plays a bigger role, as she is second in charge of the resistance and takes orders from alternate Candace. She is still a minor character, but is in more scenes than regular Isabella. Sorry I couldn't answer your question properly before, I've been busy. But I love writing, so if you have any more questions please feel free to ask! Aurablase10000 19:06, July 15, 2011 (UTC) At2D Hey:) so I recorded the scene, but I'm hesitant about uploading it to youtube after seeing everyone's reaction to all previous spoilers. If you want, I can email it to you or something (?). Again, it's with my iTouch, so the quality is similar to my last upload:/ lucyb812:) You are absolutely going to hate me for this, but I'm going to wait until Friday night. I very very very much appreciate you recording it, though! I would post it to YouTube. Trust me - there are plenty of individuals who are near *dying* to watch it. ; ) This is completely contradictory to my above statement, but I do have one more question, if you don't mind. : ) What - exactly - was Phineas' countenance when Isabella kissed him? Again, thank you for your absolutely unyielding assistance! You've been so wonderful! : ) Xo Alycia 20:04, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Isabella: Uh, Major Monogram? Major Monogram: Uh, Yes? Isabella: So none of us will remember ANY of today? Major Monogram: That's right. Isabella: Good. Isabella kisses Phineas Phineas: (Gasp) Isabella! Isabella: Hit it Carl! Phineas: Wait! Wait! Wait! Carl activates Amnesia-inator :-- From the "Memorable Quotes page" We don't know what Phineas was going to say afterward, as he had his memory wiped. Oh well... --'J. Severe' (Finding his place in the world, one wiki at a time!) 20:08, August 1, 2011 (UTC) I *completely* understand! One can only have so many spoilers. I hope this doesn't count as one, but he looked extremely happy to say the least:) lucyb812:) Perfect, thank you both! That still breaks my heart; from what I'm hearing, he reciprocated Isabella's emotions. Surprised to say it myself, but my empathy is nearly extended to Phineas more so than Isabella. But, this is only one day - that means he *still* reciprocates the emotions, and will continue to do so in the subsequent episodes. That does offer a bit more peace of mind. ; ) Alycia 20:14, August 1, 2011 (UTC) PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE put the Phinbella kiss on youtube It's the only scen i REALLYx100,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 wanna see.Jordan 20:23, August 1, 2011 (UTC) My recent edit reply The second kiss will be in a future episode that mentioned in the SDCC 2011 and the New York Times Interview that Isabella asking romantic advice from Candace. Many people speculate that's the event is on the movie but for me I was too early and somewhere in the future that Phineas actually remembers. PS - Find someone updated the ending of the movie for me to know what happened and prevent to speak until August 5. Patrickau 26 01:30, August 2, 2011 (UTC) *towards your profile* In English? :D Phinbellafan 05:07, August 5, 2011 (UTC)Phinbellafan "The second kiss will take place in a future episode mentioned in both SDCC 2011, and the New York Times Interview. The episode will encompass Isabella asking Candace for relationship advice. Many speculate that it will occur in the movie, but personally, I think it will be in the future (which Phineas will remember). PS - Just found the ending of the movie, preventing me from discussing it until August 5th." (I'm assuming he thought the kiss *wouldn't* be in the movie, but once he saw the ending, his viewpoint was changed). Hope that helps! ;-) Alycia 05:14, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Answer to your question No, sorry, but thanks, for it. Trolypac 14:03, August 24, 2011 (UTC) How do you contact with Dan? How do you contact with Dan? Invasor Zim 10 16:42, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Hello, I saw the picture you posted. How did you contact Dan? Hello, Alycia! Actually, I have the same question as above. Your letter was beautiful, by the way. :) Aurablase10000 23:34, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Ah, I see. Thanks! Aurablase10000 01:44, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Oh, do you know how to contact Dan? Because if you do, I would love to know how :) 06:36, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Question How could u contact with Dan Povenmire?Trolypac 06:59, August 28, 2011 (UTC) RE: Meapless Info Thank you! I must say, your friends were very lucky to meet the creators. Considering that this would be the sequel to an episode in which Phineas' cute meter exploded due to Isabella... It seems appropriate to have a bit more development following that. ;) Looking forward to it. Thanks again! Aurablase10000 16:21, October 10, 2011 (UTC) You're very welcome - happy to help! It actually took place immediately after this interview: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h5FIufgtmPk when they all break apart and walk away towards the end. We can't find a video of it - ideally, the person who initally told me of this is going to contact Dan and receive confirmation in that manner. I'll let you know when he replies :) Alycia 16:28, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Awesome! Aurablase10000 16:33, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Wait, what did they say about "Meapless in Seattle"? Sorry to intrude. Black Spiderman 00:11, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Doof Dynasty picture Actually, the person who provide the preview picture of Doof Dynasty as well as the Tir-Stone Area was "User:Shego123". She from Germany, and this episode will aired on October 31 in her country. Patrickau 26 16:12, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Doof Dynasty Hi Alycia!: Unfortunately, I didn't see the episode (because I am not chilean), but some friends chilean talked me some notes about the episode: *Mayor Monogram takes care of the princess Isabella but later she is kidnaped by Doofus Khan, and he put the princess in a tower with many tramps (I suppose that the tower is on a mountain) *Phineas, Ferb and Perry enter to the tower *Buford appears in the episode *When Isabella is rescued she hugs Phineas and Ferb *The Terracotta Soldiers, a dragon and the Great Wall of China appears in the episode *In this episode, the characters are from that era (similar to the Tri-Stone Area) *The Great Wall of China... has to do with the end of the episode (I don't want to ruin the ending ;) That's it, I hope I've helped you. Sorry if I have mistakes in my english Note: This episode It's very funny :D ••★Luvmy18★•• (♪ Dejame un mensaje!!! ♪) 05:15, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Hey Alycia! Sorry it's taken me sooooo long to get back to you. Anyway, the episodes Tri-Stone area and Doof Dynasty have aired already here in our cool country of New Zealand earlier this month. They're pretty funny :D Feel free to ask any questions about the episodes...I saved it on our TiVo so I can always check back for references. Ask, ask away! Good energies, Bobbyjoni. Bobbyjoni08 04:10, November 20, 2011 (UTC)File:204 (800x600).jpg Yup. There sure is! Phineas and Ferb rescue Princess Isabella from Doofus Khan's tower. I put up a couple of pics on the Doof Dynasty page but haven't done much changes as I'm not really familiar with the use of the wiki yet. Anyway, here's a pic of Phinbella...sorry about the poor quality! Good energies, Bobbyjoni Bobbyjoni08 22:44, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Dan How do you contact Dan Povenmire?